


Extracurriculars

by PlanetaryRose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, LARPing, Light Angst, Like the lightest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scorpia is too sweet, Slow Burn, Studying, Wrestling, energetic!Scorpia meet deadtired!Catra, its sad scorpia hours, spins trying to be a wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose
Summary: Returning to her second semester of university, Scorpia is as excited as ever to make new friends and have an all around good time. Meeting Catra however could prove to challenge that mindset. Will Scorpia be able to get Catra to open up and truly be her friend, maybe even something more or will Catra's indifferent exterior be too much to crack?





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashirok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashirok/gifts).



> So a friend of mine has been craving a She-ra college AU with slow burn Catra x Scorpia so here it is! We spent a lot of time making a whole intricate world that I hope to share as the story progresses especially as the first chapter is mainly set up/introduction. I will try to update every 1-2 weeks as my life allows! Enjoy the first chapter!

Five-thirty p.m. Just half an hour until Horde Hall’s first residence meeting of the semester. It was good to be back on campus after winter break and Scorpia was prepared for the spring semester. Walking back towards the dorm she couldn’t help but smile as she thought about everything she would be doing this semester. Her daydreams were interrupted however as someone pushed past her, grunting in anger. Although if it could be considered pushing, as Scorpia’s size compared to the other person meant that she barely moved as the person pushed past. Scorpia barely got a chance to see the person’s face as they passed, their messy mop of brown hair quickly retreating towards Horde Hall. 

They must be late for their floor meeting, Scorpia thought. Shrugging off the encounter, she continued down the path, taking in the familiar campus as the sun started to set. Finally arriving at Horde Hall, Scorpia gleefully hopped onto the elevator, helping a pair of students drag their overstuffed boxes on too. She was so excited to meet all of her floormates for the semester and make some new friends.

She had lived on the third floor in the previous semester and was glad to be back in the Fright Zone, as everyone had decided to name it. Their floor’s theme was industrial and as the elevator doors opened and she was greeted with the familiar words: Welcome to the Fright Zone, printed and taped to the wall, Scorpia felt like she was back at home again.

___________________________

Scorpia lounged in the common area as others trickled in, looking for any familiar faces. She had gotten settled back in hours ago so now she had the luxury of resting and catching up with other people who were also returning from the previous semester. Getting engrossed in a conversation, time flew by and suddenly their RA was standing up and gathering people’s attention.

Sitting up, Scorpia was prepared to listen when one person with messy brown hair and a mean scowl caught her eye. Eyes widening in surprise, Scorpia realized it was the same person who had rushed by her outside of Horde Hall earlier.

“Catra?” Their RA called, looking around.

The brown haired women answered accompanied by a two finger salute. Crossing off her name, the RA continued.

Huh, so her name was Catra, Scorpia thought. She couldn’t wait to introduce herself properly.

Once all matters of business were taken care of the RA dismissed the floor and people shuffled out to get on with their evening. As Scorpia stood up and looked around for Catra she couldn’t find her. That girl was fast but Scorpia was determined.

It wasn’t hard to find where Catra’s apartment was. Scorpia already knew she lived on the same floor. She knocked on a few doors before she passed one whose door was wide opened as one occupant struggled to drag her stuff inside. Looking inside it wasn’t hard to see this was Catra’s room as said person was sat on a sofa in complete view of the door, ignoring her roommate's struggle.

The girl struggling with her items looked like she couldn’t have been older than a middle schooler and her tiny frame was no help in her current endeavor. Reaching down, Scorpia easily picked up two heavy boxes, immensely lightening the girl’s load. Looking up in surprise, the young girl smiled her thanks, too out of breath to speak. Once everything was inside however, she rolled up the sleeves of her blue jacket and reached out to shake Scorpia’s hand.

“Thanks for the help! I didn’t realize how heavy all my belongings were. My name is Frosta, nice to meet you….?”

“Scorpia! Nice to make your acquaintance and I am always happy to meet new friends like you, Frosta!”

Suddenly another girl appeared with her dreads pulled into a ponytail and sporting a muscle shirt, “Catra your dumb c-.” The girl abruptly cut off her words as she noticed Scorpia standing in their space. She looked visibly worried as her eyes darted between Catra and Scorpia.

Finally Catra spoke up, “Oh its alright Lonnie. Hey you, can you keep a secret?” Catra directed the question at Scorpia with a raised brow.

Smiling wide Scorpia nodded, “Of course! But this means we’re friends!”

“Sure it does big guy, watch this.” Catra grabbed a small bag off the floor and shook it, and like a bolt of lightning a cat suddenly charged out of a room and onto the sofa and Scorpia’s eyes lit up immediately.

“AWWW. What a cute lil kitty, aren’t ya? Yes you are!” Scorpia said as she scooped the feline up and nuzzled it.

The squirming feline was no match for Scorpia’s strength but Scorpia quickly relented and dropped the cat back on the sofa so Catra could feed it some treats.

Frosta, forgotten until this point yelled, “You. Have. A. CAT!”

Catra replied, “Yep pipsqueak. Go ahead, you can hold her.”

Frosta puffed up at the comment, starting to rant about how she was 14 but when Catra’s cat rolled onto its back to expose its tummy all fight drained from Frosta as she was mesmerized by the cuteness.

Soon another person appeared at the door dragging their stuff, a short blond hair boy who, similar to Frosta, was having visible trouble carrying all his things. Before Scorpia could offer a hand, Lonnie jumped up instead, greeting the boy like she knew him, evidently they must have been friends.

Seeing how crowded it was getting, Scorpia decided it was probably best to get going.

Awkwardly waving goodbye she started rambling, “Well uh nice to meet you new friends and just so you know my place is at the end of the hall so feel free to stop by if you need anything. Anything at all, well, bye!”

No one seemed to be paying her much mind but once the door had closed Scorpia’s grin widened, first day back and already she had three new friends. This semester was already off to a good start.

___________________________

Scorpia practically rose with the sun, the excitement for the first day of classes ensuring she woke up early. After a quick breakfast that had been packed and frozen by her mother (including an I love you note), Scorpia was ready for her 8am class. It was a simple science prerequisite she needed to complete. She chose Introduction to Animal Science because it sounded like the most fun, she loved animals after all.

Finding her classroom she walked in and unsurprisingly most people there were half asleep. In contrast, Scorpia couldn’t have been more awake and energetic. Her excitement increased however, as she spotted Catra seated towards the back of the large lecture hall. Bounding up the steps she quickly jumped into the seat next to Catra, loudly saying hello to her new friends.

Catra cringed at the loud greeting and slowly lifted her head up before cracking an eye open to look at Scorpia and asking, “What’re you so happy about?”

Pulling out her supplies and laughing she replied, “How could I not be? First day of classes _and_ one of my new friends is in my first class? Of course I’m happy!”

Catra grumbled unintelligibly in reply before setting her head back down. She didn’t lift it again even as the class started, having fallen asleep. Scorpia looked down at her and smiled before grabbing an extra syllabus as they were passed out and began making notes on both.

Syllabus day was always short but with such a large class it still took half an hour to conclude. Finally over, Scorpia reached over and nudged Catra awake. Said woman wiped the sleep from her eyes before grumpily looking at Scorpia once more.

“Did I just sleep through the whole class?”

Nodding, Scorpia handed her the second syllabus, “Yes, but don’t you worry I grabbed you a syllabus and took notes on it for you. You seemed tired so I didn’t want to wake you, maybe I should start bringing you coffee ha ha.”

A look of surprise crossed Catra’s face before she snatched the papers from Scorpia. She turned to leave, looking back over her shoulder and said, “Thanks, I guess, but you don’t need to bother.”

Scorpia let her go before gathering her things and heading out as well.


	2. Cats and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia meets up with one of her old friends, Glimmer, who treats her to lunch at the cafe of Scorpia's dreams. An accident quickly sours things however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter, my week suddenly got very busy but finally here is the new chapter! It was going to be longer but I ended up shortening it a bit. I think from now on I will just be making shorter chapters over all, which while I am sure we all love long chapters, it will mean I can get them out on a more consistent basis, hopefully even if my life gets a little hectic!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

With syllabus week over classes were starting to kick into full gear. After the usual 8am with Catra, Scorpia had an Introduction to Art History course and then finally a break. As she exited the classroom into the warm sunshine she stretched to loosen herself back up after sitting through that two hour long class. As she did so her stomach rumbles loudly, reminding her that it was lunch time. Hopefully the dining hall had something good today.

Not far into her walk however, she was practically tackled from behind. It wasn’t hard to figure out who it was if their fierce laughter was anything to go by. Glimmer, one of the friends Scorpia had made in her first semester.

“Heeeey Scorpia! Where ya headed?” Glimmer asked while hanging off Scorpia’s shoulders.

Laughing, Scorpia grabbed Glimmer off her back to place her back on the ground so they could continue walking, “Oh I was just going to get something to eat, need a lotta fuel for someone like me, wanna join?”

Grabbing Scorpia’s hand Glimmer replied, “Well actually I was on my way to get some lunch too but at a place I just 

you would love. So, how about you join me instead? My treat?”

Scorpia was going to decline, not wanting Glimmer to spend money on her when her belly growled in protest. With the matter settled Glimmer practically started to drag Scorpia across campus.

“Oh you are going to looooove this place, ahhh I’m so excited for you to see it!”

________________

A cat cafe. A cat cafe less than a five minute walk from campus. A cafe filled with cats. Scorpia was sure she had found heaven and that Glimmer must have been an angel.

Before Scorpia could take in more of the surroundings Glimmer was dragging her towards the tables. Glimmer pulled her towards one set in the corner where a boy sporting an undercut and wearing a fitted white shirt sat, engrossed in a book.

As they neared Glimmer gleeful shouted, “Bow! I hope you don’t mind but I brought a friend!”

The man, Bow, looked up from his book before springing up from his seat to pull Glimmer into a hug.

“Glimmer, ya made it! And of course, the more the merrier!” Bow exclaimed.

The two grabbed seats next to each other so Scorpia took that as her cue to also have a seat.

Bow turned towards her and asked, “I love meeting new friends! So, what’s your name?”

Smiling brightly Scorpia excitedly replied, “Scorpia! I am happy to make your acquaintance Bow! And question! I feel like I know you from somewhere, I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“Same! When I saw you my first thought was that I know you from somewhere. Um..., what classes are you taking this semester?”

“Well, there’s Intro to Animal Science, then I have an art history course, I also-”

Before she could continue Bow grabbed her hands and cut her off, “Art history! That’s it! We both have it at 10am!”

Scorpia realized that he was right, she sits right behind him in that class! The two quickly launched into conversation about the course, its content and their majors. Glimmer couldn’t help but shake her head with a smile, of course Scorpia and Bow would be fast friends.

________________

“Oh so your double majoring with Art? That’s awesome! I’m only minoring in Art, but we should totally be study buddies!” Bow said.

Flipping through the book Bow had been reading, a small text on the renaissance, she replied, “I would love to have a study buddy! Maybe we could make a whole study group for finals?”

Before they could continue a waitress came up to their table, “Hello, welcome to Gray Skull cafe. My name is Liz and I’ll be taking your orders today. What can I can get for you today?”

Scorpia and Bow were at a loss, having realized they hadn’t even looked at the menu, luckily Glimmer didn’t miss a beat, “Can we get two of the turkey melts and one chicken. Then for drinks can we get two caramel iced coffees and one iced caramel macchiato?”

The waitress quickly took down the order from them, “Of course! We’ll bring your order out in the next few minutes.”

Leave it to Glimmer to remember her friends favorite drinks. Waiting for their lunch, the trio quickly launched back into conversation, already planning a study group for the currently far off midterms. The minutes quickly passed by and with her back to the counter, Scorpia didn’t notice the waitress carrying their plate of drinks up to the group.

“Okay! Here are your drinks, the food will be out in just a moment.” Said the waitress in a familiar voice.

Scorpia quickly turned to look at the waitress but in the process struck the tray they were holding. The plate left their grasp and the drinks spilled all over the waitress, all over Catra, Scorpia quickly realized. Soaked through, Catra gave out a small gasp before looking up with a forced smile.

Her eyes widened upon seeing Scorpia but Catra quickly continued,” I am… so sorry about that! I’ll have someone come get that cleaned up and make you new drinks right away.”

Catra reached down and grabbed the dropped serving tray, a deep scowl overtaking her expression as she turned on her heel and stalked away before Scorpia had a chance to do or say anything. Glimmer and Bow began to reassure her that everything was fine and attempted to distract her as another server came to clean up the mess.

Soon their food and new drinks came, but Scorpia had become withdrawn, now simply listening to the conversation between Bow and Glimmer rather than joining in with her usual exuberance.


	3. What's a LARP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to apologies Scorpia hopes her usual adage of actions speak louder than words holds up, and a friend of Glimmer and Bow has something in store for her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay look at that a new chapter out on Saturday again finally! I hope you enjoy and feel free to give feedback or comment anything you wish, it helps keep me motivated to write even when I feel like bleh!

The rest of the week Scorpia felt terrible. She wanted to go down to Catra’s room and apologize but she was nervous and wasn’t sure what she should say. Sorry I’m such a clutz? And what if Catra didn’t accept her apology? What if Catra yelled at Scorpia? If that happened she would cry and she had already done enough of that.

Scorpia agonized over what to for for the rest of the week, it sucked that she spilled the drinks all over Catra to begin with but to then possibly lose an awesome new friend?

Monday night, after having gotten a late dinner due to class, Scorpia was walking out of the dining hall and towards her dorm, passing one of the campus Starbucks along the way. Pausing, she stopped in front of it, the yellow lights of the street lamps stretching her shadow towards the door. She’d sometimes stop in to get something but not too often as most of the dining halls also had a small coffee station.

A smile burst onto her face as she had an epiphany. She knew exactly how to make it up to Catra, and just in time for their first class together after the accident. Scorpia practically skipped back to her dorm, even more excited than usual to wake up for class tomorrow.

________________

Waking up early before class as usual and finishing her morning workout, Scorpia got dressed and ready faster than usual in her excitement for her plan. It wasn’t enough to just apologize to Catra, Scorpia needed to _show_ that she was sorry. As her father always told her, actions speak louder than words.

Luckily the Starbucks Scorpia stopped in at was open almost 24/7 so she was able to stop in and get out with her two drinks without any hassle. She wasn’t sure what Catra likes but it was hard to go wrong with something sweet!

Happily walking down the path to her class Scorpia hummed a happy tune, hopefully she could fix things with Catra.

________________

Walking into class Scorpia made her way to the back, spotting Catra with her head down on the desk as usual. Slipping into the seat next to Catra, Scorpia took a deep breath before beginning.

“Morning Catra, so hey, remember how I said I should bring in some coffee for you to help keep ya awake? Well here ya go! But… I also wanted to say sorry for spilling coffee on you the other day.”

Scorpia held out the coffee to Catra who had cracked open an eye to look at her. Gingerly, Catra took the offered cup from her hand as she continued.

“I’ve always been told I’m too big and clumsy so I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Catra murmurs into the cup, “You’re fine,” before loudly slurping the hot brevage. 

Catra almost purrs with contentment at the flavor and warmth of her drink. Blinking as she wakes up more she looks over at Scorpia who is still smiling but less nervously now.

“Thanks I guess. It’s alright.”

With her apology seeming to be accepted Scorpia excitedly begins chatting with Catra, happy to be able to catch up with her friend again. Although Catra didn’t speak much, instead keeping her face as close to her warm drink as possible, but at least awake this time.

________________

Scorpia loved stopping by the cafe whenever she could. It was a good chance to see Catra as well as to try and get some work done. With it getting closer and closer to midterms Scorpia was in full study mode.

Sitting in a quiet corner of the cafe with books opened around her, and her brow clenched in frustration is how Bow and Glimmer find her. Realizing someone sat down in front of her she is happy to see the pair. Taking out her earbuds she greets them as Bow snatches one of her books to idly flip through.

“Hey guys! I was just trying to get some studying done although I’m not really sure if its working.”

Bow, still flipping through the book replies, “Hey if you want some help studying let me know. I’m a tutor in the study center, maybe we could be… _study buddies?_ ”

His eyes light up as he says the words.

Excitedly, Scorpia pulls out her phone. “We did talk about having a little study group, _study buddy!_ Here,” she hands her unlocked phone over to Bow, “give me your number.”

He quickly puts it in before handing it back, his phone chiming at the message he sent himself, a happy face followed by a muscular arm and book emoji. Scorpia giggles at it before sliding her phone back into her bag.

Glimmer is engrossed in her phone, seemingly having a rapid conversation with someone from the speed of her thumbs across the screen. As Scorpia and Bow launch into a conversation and subsequently start showing each other pictures from their sketchbooks Glimmer only comments occasionally before she excitedly puts down her phone.

“Adora! You finally made it! C’mon sit down and say hi to Scorpia!”

Turning, Scorpia watches as a woman with her bright blonde hair tied back in a ponytail scoots in beside Glimmer. Her bright blue eyes regard Scorpia for a moment.

“So, you’re this Scorpia I’ve heard about. Glimmer has told me a little about you but I was worried she was making it up.”

At the small jab Glimmer pushes her lightly as they both laugh, “C’mon Adora, be nice! I know Scorpia sounds too amazing to be real but I would never lie!”

Scorpia blushes at the compliment, joining in with their laughter. Adora then stands up and rubs her hands together.

“So! Who’s ready for some LARPing!”

Confused, Scorpia asks, “What’s a LARP?”

The look Adora gives her almost makes her wish she didn’t ask. It is a look of pure excitement and a slight insanity in the way Adora’s eyes twinkle.

Grinning Adora says, “Oh you sweet summer child, come with me and let me show you the way on the greatest adventure of your life.”


	4. The Warrior Princess, the Bowsman, and She-ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia, Bow and Adora all get to have a bit of fun this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload but I went to pride with some friends last weekend before all my commitments for the week started. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always feel free to let me know what you think or drop a kudos if you enjoyed!

Following Adora across campus, the small group made their way to an open field where a group of people wielding foam weapons and dressed as if they are going to a medieval festival were standing. Finding a free bench nearby, Adora seated them before mainly addressing Scorpia.

With a sweeping gesture to the field behind her Adora said, “So _this_ is LARP. We basically act out stories and battles if you want the quick and dirty explanation but there’s more to it than that. We’re actually planning on doing a staged battle with another group next week so we’re currently preparing for that.”

Looking out past Adora, Scorpia further inspected the LARPers. Most of them were getting dressed, pulling foam armor on or lacing up various other pieces. Others looked to be building their weapons, wrapping duct tape around various pieces. Another appeared to be leading them, speaking and gesturing wildly. When he spotted Adora he started to wave her over excitedly.

Seeing this, Adora turned back towards Scorpia, Glimmer and Bow, “Well looks like they’re just waiting on me. Scorpia since you haven’t seen this before why don’t you watch a quick warm up and if you feel like it afterwards maybe you can join us? Get your toes wet a little, I promise it's gonna be _SO_ much fun!”

A bit overwhelmed by everything, Scorpia could only nod her head in response before Adora excitedly ran off towards the waving man. Glimmer slid over and wrapped her arm around Scorpia’s neck.

“So! What do ya think? I don’t join in but Bow does on occasion, and both of them always have a good time.”

Scorpia chuckled nervously, “Ha, uh I don’t know. Pretending isn’t my sorta thing, I told you what happened during my middle school play remember?”

Glimmer couldn’t help the laughs that escaped her, “Oh come on Scorpia! That was in _middle school,_ you’re older now and this isn’t some dumb gradeschool play. I think you should at least try it out.”

Bow moved onto Scorpia’s other side, also slinging his arm around her as he butted in,” Yeah and besides, no harm in trying. Like Glimmer said, I don’t join in too often but it’s always fun. Pretty please? I’ll join in too!”

Looking back out across the field, Scorpia watched them for a few moments before sighing and wrapping her arms around Glimmer and Bow to give them a squeeze.

“Ya know what? Sure! It seems rather interesting.”

Bow gave a small cheer and Scorpia couldn’t help but smile widely back at him before her eyes returned to the LARPers who were now dispersing, most of them walking to another bench to grab water bottles and wipe the sweat from their brows.

________________

“Okay, so those are the rules for this little engagement but now comes the fun part; picking your story and weapon!” Adora excitedly explained to Scorpia.

Adora continued, “I know this part can be overwhelming so we do have a few presets you can choose from too. First, we got a knight’s squire which means you get to help do battle alongside one of us or you can be a deadly mercenary.”

Adora brandished a foam sword and a small foam shield, both of which had been warped and bent from use. Next, picking up a larger, decorated foam sword Adora continued her explanation.

“You could also choose to be a warrior princess whose lands have been conquered and is leading a rebellion to save her people! Our last warrior princess transferred to a school out of state so the position is open!”

Taking the sword from Adora’s hands Scorpia brandished it for a moment. Warrior princess… Scorpia liked the sound of that.

“I think I could make a _killer_ warrior princess.” Scorpia said with a wide smile on her face.

“And I’ll be a bowsman ... As usual!” Bow loudly proclaimed, already taking a fake bow from another member.

Excitedly clapping her hands Adora yelled to get everyone’s attention, “Okay everyone, let’s do this! Battle in five!”

Adora began to walk towards a pile of equipment to get ready before Scorpia grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Wait, so what are you going to be?”

Adora’s face lit up at the question so she grabbed Scorpia’s hand and began pulling the larger woman after her.

“Let me tell you about She-ra.”

________________

Laying the grass, sweat pouring down their faces, Scorpia and Bow tried to catch their breath. A shadow cast itself over them and upon cracking open her eyes, Scorpia saw it was Glimmer standing over them with a smirk. Two water bottles were then presented to Scorpia and Bow.

“Ya know,” Glimmer began, “I didn’t expect for both of you to get as into it as you did but it seems like you had fun.”

Too busy gulping down the offered water, the pair could only nod in agreement. Walking over, still dressed in large foam armor, Adora offered her hands to help Scorpia and Bow up off the ground. Once standing, Scorpia and Bow weakly high fived before doing the same with Adora.

“Thanks for having me today! I didn’t expect it to be so tiring!” Scorpia said, a hand rubbing the back of her neck.

Smiling Adora replied, “Of course! And we are always open to new members so you’re free to join us again anytime!”

Saying their goodbyes, Glimmer, Bow and Scorpia begin to make their way back across campus when Glimmer’s phone chimed. Pulling it out, Glimmer then grabs Scorpia’s forearm to stop her, Bow also stopping to peak over Glimmer’s shoulder.

“Guess what finally got posted?” She said and without waiting for a reply Glimmer extended her phone for Scorpia to see, “The training schedule for this semester!”

Bow grabbed the phone from Glimmer’s outstretched hand before Scorpia even had a chance to see it, “Wait? The training schedule for the wrestling team? Scorpia’s on it too!? Aw, all my friends do so many cool things!”

A bit sheepishly Scorpia confirmed that yes she did wrestle, and how it was through it that her and Glimmer met. Once the trio recollected themselves and began their trek back towards the dorms once more, Scorpia spotted a familiar head of brown hair in the distance.

“Oh! I think that’s Catra! I’ll talk to you guys later.” Scorpia started to jog towards Catra, turning to wave goodbye, seeing Glimmer already waving her fingers with a smirk on her face and Bow excitedly waving goodbye with is whole arm.

________________

“Hey Catra!” Scorpia yelled as she closed the distance between them.


	5. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Catra's POV.  
> Catra surprises not only Scorpia but also herself, if just a little. Scorpia is just excited Catra took her up on her offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this chapter starts from Catra's POV!

Hearing someone call her name, Catra turns to see none other than Scorpia jogging towards her. With a sigh she keeps walking, knowing Scorpia will catch up with her easily. Said women suddenly appears to her left, easily keeping pace due to her towering size.

“Hey Catra! It’s perfect to see ya here cuz I just found out something that you could possibly enjoy!” Scorpia said with the amount of exuberance that Catra has come to expect from her.

Without missing a beat Scorpia continues, “So I guess I haven’t told you but I’m on the wrestling team! Do you remember Glimmer? She’s on it too. It’s a lot of fun and stuff!”

Scorpia began to ramble, completely forgetting the point of her conversation. With a sigh Catra pulled the straps of her bag tighter against herself, hoping Scorpia would get on with it soon. When it became clear that wouldn’t happen Catra abruptly stopped, grabbing Scorpia’s elbow to keep the larger woman from continuing forward.

“Okay Scorpia, what point were you trying to make?” Catra said.

Scorpia looked away for a moment, her face turning red as she brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck.

“Oh! Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away. But, yes! Let me just…” Scorpia fumbled for her phone before finally pulling it out of her bag.

She typed something before continuing, “So we got the training and meet schedule for this semester. Its open for anyone to come watch and I wanted to invite you, if you wanted.”

The hopeful expression on Scorpia’s face made Catra pause before replying.

“Yeah, that probably isn’t my thing sooo.”

Scorpia was already nodding her head as she continued to type something on her phone. Catra began to walk again, ready to get on with her day, but Scorpia speaking again stopped her.

“Well, I was thinking we could at least exchange numbers? Ya know, stay in touch, help each other with class and stuff. How about it?” Holding out her phone Scorpia, whether on purpose or not, had that hopeful, puppy eyed look on her face again.

Catra rolled her eyes for a moment before turning back towards Scorpia with a sigh. It couldn’t hurt and then Catra could finally get to her next class. Snatching the offered phone, Catra quickly typed in her number before handing it back. Smiling, Scorpia pocketed the device.

“Well, I should let you get to class. Sorry for keeping you, uh, see ya in class?” Scorpia said, hand lifting to awkwardly wave at Catra’s already retreating form.

________________

A few minutes later, as Catra sat down for another boring lecture she heard her phone chime. Digging it out of her bag she opened it to see a text from a number she didn’t recognize.

**Hey! Guess who? :D**

The next message was simply of a date, time and location followed by the words; in case you change your mine, with another emoji or three attached.

Catra shook her head but also couldn’t help but smile just a little. Clicking on the number she added it to her contacts.

________________

The small facility attached to the main gym smelled of sweat and something indescribable. Additionally, the room itself wasn’t as well lit as it could have been, but this made the top rows of bleachers the perfect location for voyeurs to stay cloaked in shadow. A handful of others also sat at various spots in the bleachers, adding another layer of protection. This is where Catra made herself at home.

Down below, a group of people were stretching on the mats that covered a good portion of the floor, more people joining them in the next few minutes. She spotted Scorpia, doing leg stretches next to another person that Catra recognized. What was her name? Shimmer? The thought quickly left Catra’s mind as her gaze shifted back towards Scorpia. It seems most everyone was ready to start.

Catra didn’t stay long though. She saw Scorpia wrestle and win most of her matchups with ease, and so did her shorter friend. Having had her fill, Catra stealthily retreated, slipping out the door with no one even passing a glance over her.

________________

**~Scorpia’s POV~**

It was getting late but lucky for Scorpia the cat cafe was open later on weekends. Sitting alone in their typical corner, Scorpia had her head bowed over a book. Even after studying with Bow just one time she was feeling much better about the quickly approaching exams.

Suddenly, a drink was placed in front of her as someone took the seat opposite her. Looking up and seeing catra smirking at her, Scorpia quickly pulled her earbuds out and pushed the book away from herself.

“Oh hey Catra! I didn’t realize you were working the late shift.” Scorpia said.

Tapping her fingers on the tabled Catra replied, “Yeah, and it is boring as sin,” she swung her arm to emphasis the mostly empty cafe, “and no managers right now. Thought I’d come chat.”

After taking a sip of her drink Scorpia pointed towards the book she had been reading.

“Yeah, I’ve just been studying a little, midterms are getting closer ya know.”

“Hm, sounds boring. Have you even done anything fun today? You won most of your matches today but you gotta be tired, makes sense why you would need a coffee this late.” Catra said, idly playing with the sugar shaker.

Scorpia’s train of thought screeched to a halt. The only way Catra would know about her matches was if she had gone to the training today! Scorpia’s face lit up as a huge smile stretched her cheeks. 

“Wrestling is always fun and if you ever want to see another just let me know!” Scorpia said, practically vibrating with excitement.

Her expression wilted only slightly when Catra said she probably wouldn’t, wrestling wasn’t her thing. Scorpia understood though, it wasn’t for everyone, but still. Catra had come! And just that once was exciting nonetheless.

At that moment the bell above the cafe door chimed and in walked Bow, making a beeline towards Scorpia and Catra. Waving him over Scorpia planned to scoot over for Bow but Catra slid out of her seat instead.

“I should get back to work.” Catra said before walking off.

Bow replaced her and started pulling out his own books and papers. Drawing her gaze back from where Catra had retreated, Scorpia matched his smile in turn.

Finally getting his supplies out Bow said, “Ready to study, buddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter too, it was fun to write!


	6. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally get to that study session! And they have donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for awhile, I started a new job and also began DMing for a campaign with some friends! But here we finally are again, enjoy!

They had an established routine now. Scorpia would come with coffee and her cheerful attitude, and Catra would begrudgingly accept the energizing beverage. And this worked for the most part, helping to keep Catra awake enough to at least take some notes. As Catra told Scorpia, “Some is better than none.” Scorpia just hoped that ‘some’ was good enough to help Catra pass the course, midterms for most classes were in a week.

Reminded of midterms, Scorpia stopped Catra before she could leave the class, “Hey! Me and a bunch of friends are having a study group tonight, and I was thinking you could join, only if you want to though, and we could study for this class since none of the others take it, and I just think it would be really grea-”

Before Scorpia could continue rambling, Catra had put a hand up to stop her.

“Look, thanks but no thanks. I don’t need help studying.”

“Oh, alright! Well, if you’re sure..” Scorpia trailed off as Catra began walking away.

“Well, see ya later!” Scorpia yelled at Catra’s back.

_______________________

The rest of Scorpia’s day is uneventful. In art history she sits with Bow and they exchange doodles for half the class, with Scorpia’s mostly being small Catra’s. Then, after her last class with Spinnerella, the pair begin their walk to the library. 

Pulling out her phone, Scorpia opens her messages with Catra. 

>Hey Catra! In case you change ur mind we r gonna be in the third study room in the library!!!

Scorpia goes to put her phone away when Spinnerella bumps into her shoulder as they walk.

“Hey, Bow said he brought donuts.”

Pulling out her phone again Scorpia quickly sends another text.

>We’ll have donuts! :D

__________________________

At the study group, Scorpia and Spinnerella enter, being greeted by Bow, Glimmer, Adora and one new face. A girl with long pink haired, pulled back into a pony tail sits with a laptop next to Bow. When the pair enter, the new girl looks up and waves at them, the sleeves on her oversized sweater swinging wildly. Bow introduces the girl as Entrapta, a mechanical engineer and comp sci double major from one of Bow’s classes. In turn, Scorpia introduces Spinnerella to the group. 

Everyone quickly falls into their respective study buddy groupings. Bow and Entrapta studying together, Glimmer and Adora although studying for different things stop on occasion to help the other, and Scorpia and Spinnerella do the same.

Not long into their study session however, there is a knock at the door. Entrapta jumps up from her seat next to Bow who barely manages to catch the laptop they had been sharing.

“Oh that must be her!”

Entrapta swings the door open and Scorpia leans forward to try and catch a glimpse at who it is to no avail. Although she is able to see Entrapta’s confused expression.

“Hey, you’re not Netossa. Anybody know this person?” Entrapta says, still blocking the doorway.

A familiar, exasperated sigh meets Scorpia’s ears and her face burst into a large grin as Catra pushes her way into the room, a small pile of notes in her hands. Scorpia excitedly pats the seat next to her and Spinnerella scoots over to make room. With a roll of her eyes Catra joins them.

Entrapta’s mysterious friend does eventually arrive, Netossa, slightly winded from her run here. Netossa sheepishly grabs a seat. Scorpia nudges one of Spinnerella’s books to grab her attention but the dancer is distracted by the new arrival. Trying again, Scorpia finally gets her friend’s attention, not noticing the slight blush that colors Spinnerella’s cheeks. The pair turned trio with the introduction of Catra attempt to quiz each other on their various subjects but Scorpia is slowly absorbed with helping Catra study for their shared course.

Then it is Spinnerella’s turn to try and grab Scorpia’s attention but she quickly gives up when the large woman doesn’t react. Instead, she gets up, nudging Scorpia with her elbow as she does so and grabs the only remaining free seat next to Netossa. Scorpia squints, confused at her. Spinnerella just winks at her in response which confuses her further. Shaking her head, Scorpia turns her attention back to Catra who has her nose practically pressed against her notes as she reads. Scorpia leans over her, continuing her explanation of one of the many concepts Catra had probably slept through.


	7. Test Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid terms are here, hopefully all that studying helped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this chapter was ready TWO days ago, but on Sundays I DM for a group and our session ran longer than expected then on Monday... let’s just say I hate insurance :/
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And excuse any formatting errors as I’m currently posting from my phone.

A few hours later, Catra and Scorpia departed for their dorms. Catra held one donut in her mouth, and with her notes tucked under an arm she also carried one in each hand. Scorpia also munched on one thoughtfully as she looked over some notes, using Catra to keep herself on the right path. 

 

Taking a large bite, Scorpia asked, “So.. ya think we’re gonna.. do well on the test?”

 

Catra simply gave a thumbs up over her shoulder, a donut hanging from her thumb. 

 

Arriving back at Hoard Hall, Scorpia says goodnight and adds that maybe they could study together one last time tomorrow. Catra just makes some noncommittal noise, donut stuffed in her mouth and closes the door to her apartment. Scorpia smiles and heads to her room to get ready for bed. Rest was important since their exam was only two short days away.

 

_________________

 

On test day Catra, surprisingly, was awake, although she still gratefully accepted the offered coffee.

 

Once it started, Scorpia was in the zone. Completely focused on the exam she didn’t notice Catra finish quickly and then leave, only realizing it once she also got up to leave.

 

_ The study session must have really helped her _ , Scorpia thought. She hoped it helped her as much too.

 

Scorpia is surprised when she finds Catra waiting outside the lecture hall, leaning against the wall. 

 

“Finally you’re done! Wanted to know if you’re heading to the cafe, I start my shift soon.”

 

Recovering from her surprise she responds, “No, I’d love to go but I have another midterm right after this class.”

 

Almost embarrassed she continues, “I did take awhile didn’t I? I gotta get going so I won’t be late for the next one.”

 

Scorpia goes to say more but Catra interrupts with, “Okay, see ya,” before turning to leave.

 

Catra’s speed reminds Scorpia that she should make her way to her next class if she wants a moment to review before hand.

 

_________________

 

The rest of Scorpia’s exams followed a similar fashion. Finally free from midterms however, Scorpia catches up with Spinnerella after their dance class. Chatting about their hopefully successful midterms, Scorpia suggests that they head to the cat cafe to celebrate. Spin quickly declines however, she has work later and a group project to work on. With a smile Scorpia says another time then and the two part ways.

 

Making her way to the cafe on her own, when she arrives she finds Bow at their usual table. Scorpia drops into the seat next to him and the two immediately begin talking about the exam they both had today.

 

Scorpia does spot Catra working while talking with Bow but Catra doesn’t seem to notice them when Scorpia tries to get her attention. Before she can get up to go talk to Catra, another waitress comes up to grab their orders. Sitting back down, Scorpia tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her stomach, maybe Catra thought she did worse on the exam than she had previously let on. Scorpia  would be pretty bummed too, so she elects to leave Catra alone for the moment to let her calm down.


	8. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any errors in the writing or formatting as I am also posting this chapter from my phone too. Enjoy!

With midterms finally done everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. All the stress was now gone, at least until finals, and everything could go back to normal. One such normal was classes. At least, that is what Scorpia had hoped. The night before their typical 8am class, Scorpia got a text from Catra. It simply said:

 

>I wont be at class today. Take notes for me

 

With a sigh, Scorpia finished getting ready for bed. She doesn’t mind taking notes for her but she had been hoping to see Catra tomorrow. Well, at least she didn’t have to get coffee.

 

_______________________

 

After a long day of classes Scorpia was exhausted. The professors never relent, even after a midterm. Digging her phone out of her bag she messages Glimmer to see if she wants to catch some dinner, when she sees the notes she took for Catra. Probably best to deliver those now. Quickly turning around, Scorpia begins speed walking towards Hoard Hall.

 

When she arrives she is greeted by Lonnie who gives a two finger salute. Once Scorpia is inside, Lonnie returns to the stove where she appears to be cooking dinner. 

 

Lonnie says over her shoulder, “Catra’s in her room. Left side, first door.”

 

With a nod that she can’t see, Scorpia makes her way to Catra’s door. Knocking, she hears Catra shout to come in. Scorpia finds Catra relaxing on her bed, phone in one hand while the other pets her cat.

 

Looking up from her phone Catra says, “Oh, hey it’s you. Thanks for the notes.”

 

Nodding at the wrinkled papers in Scorpia’s hand, Catra outstends hers to take them. Scorpia passes them over, momentarily at a loss of what to say, small talk wasn’t her strong suit. Catra interrupts her thoughts, however.

 

“Anyway, thanks, catch ya later.”

 

Returning her gaze to her phone, Scorpia understands enough to know that is her cue to leave.

 

“Um, well okay! Yeah, I’ll see ya later!”

 

Closing the door behind her Scorpia lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Walking by Lonnie again, still at the stove, Scorpia says goodbye to her. Reaching for the door she begins to open it when Lonnie speaks, making her pause.

 

“Hey Scorpia, ya know… you don’t gotta do this.”

 

Scorpia just smiled and replied, “Oh but it’s no trouble. I’m just here to help out my good friend Catra!”

 

Lonnie looked over her shoulder at Scorpia, an emotion Scorpia couldn’t quite pinpoint on her face.

 

“Look just, remember to take care of yourself.”

 

Scorpia was confused for a moment before she just smiled brightly back and said, “You too Lonnie!”

 

Leaving, Scorpia makes her way down to her own room when her phone chimes. Pulling it out she sees a text from Glimmer.

 

>I am STARVING. Meet me in 5?

 

Sending a quick reply Scorpia goes to drop her things off before heading towards the dining hall. At least she’d get to hang out with one friend today.

  
  



	9. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Scorpia and Catra realize some things.

It’s been a few weeks and Catra hasn’t been to class once, and Scorpia has been dutifully taking notes for her every time. That, paired with the sad look that Lonnie gave her every time she dropped said notes off, and Scorpia was sure something must be wrong. Was Catra avoiding her? Did she do something wrong again? Was Catra sick?

Not getting anywhere by herself, Scorpia messaged some friends, in the hopes that if they couldn’t help her figure it out, they could at least take her mind off of it.

Arriving at the dining hall, Scorpia made her way to the back where the large, circular group booths were, quickly finding one populated by Glimmer, Adora, and Bow. Everyone already had their food so Scorpia dropped her bag off with them to go get herself some. Returning, Glimmer scooted over so Scorpia could slide in.

Munching on a cookie Glimmer asked, “So Scorps, what’s been bothering you?”

Sighing, Scorpia put her fork down, “Well I don’t know, I think maybe I did something wrong or something.”

Picking at her food she continued, “It’s with Catra, she, I don’t know just… she hasn’t been to class and we barely talk anymore. And Lonnie, you guys remember Lonnie, right? Catra’s roomie, anyway she also keeps like giving me these weird looks but I thought maybe that was just Lonnie being Lonnie but now I don’t know.”

Adora was the first to speak after a long pause.

“Look I’m sure you’ve done nothing wrong, it’s not like you to hurt people Scorpia. If anything I bet it’s Catra.”

Adora seemed to quiet for a moment, as if her thoughts were too loud. After a moment Adora pushes her plate of food away and leaned back. Avoiding Scorpia’s eyes she continued.

“Me and Catra actually know each other. From high school. We both grew up in the same small town and in our freshman year here we actually dated. But obviously it didn’t work out, she ... we both said and done things that showed we couldn’t work. Look, long story short is...Catra has trouble accepting that people care about her so sometimes she pushes them away.”

“Adora’s right, Scorpia. From what she has told me about Catra, she uses people. And you need to put an end to it. If she won’t respect you then you shouldn’t hang out with her.” Glimmer said.

Bow added, “Yeah! You’re worth more than that Scorpia. A true friend wouldn’t treat you like that.”

Scorpia mulled over their words for a moment. They all had a point. Though she still had some doubts.

“But… but what if I did something? I mean like that timed i spilled coffee all over her? I have never had the best time making or keeping friends and I know it’s because I-“

Scorpia was interrupted by her three friends shouting in unison. 

Glimmer had a fierce fire in her eyes as she spoke, “No Scorpia, you haven’t done anything wrong, in the past or now. You’re a great friend, better than Catra deserves at the moment. This is all on her.”

Maybe they were right. Scorpia couldn’t think of a single thing she had done wrong. She had even been taking notes for Catra without being asked!

Maybe Catra was really using her.

“You’re right guys…”

Catra wasn’t really her friend.

———————-

Two more classes go by but Scorpia no longer takes notes for Catra who was still skipping those classes. This is when Scorpia finally gets a text back from Catra.

>Catra: Hey so do you have any notes for me?

>Scorpia: No

>Catra: Oh I thought u were doin that for me

>Catra: r u good??? U seem off

>Scorpia: I don’t appreciate people pretending to be my friend so they can use me.

Without reading the next messages that Catra sent, Scorpia pushed her phone to the bottom of her bag. It was best to ignore everything for right now.

———————-

Getting ready for her 8am as usual, Scorpia heard her phone buzz on the bathroom counter. Looking down from brushing her teeth she saw a message.

>Hey I’m coming to class today, u wont have to take notes for me :) 

Finishing brushing her teeth, Scorpia opened the message, ready to reply but her fingers hovered over the keys. What should she say? Should she say anything? Looking at the text Scorpia realized she couldn’t say anything, and she definitely couldn’t deal with this. And she definitely couldn’t go to class and see Catra. Not right now.

Scorpia instead sent a message to Bow, Adora and Glimmer to see if any of them were free that morning. Good company should help her.

———————-

**~Catra’s POV~**

Waking up so early was a pain in the neck but today it would hopefully be worth it. Catra was surprised that Scorpia wasn’t already in their seats when she arrived in class. Sitting down with a sigh, Catra pulled out her notebook and doodled in it as she waited for Scorpia to show up.

Only she didn’t. The professor came in and started class and Scorpia wasn’t there. Catra looked around the room but didn’t see Scorpia anywhere. Scorpia hadn’t ever missed a class before so where was she?

Pulling out her phone, Catra opened her messages to see that Scorpia hadn’t replied to her, the small read at the bottom indicating that Scorpia had seen it however. Sliding further down her seat, Catra scowled at the whiteboard the professor was writing something on. Maybe Catra could catch Scorpia at the cafe later.

Only she didn’t. During her entire shift Catra was practically pouncing on every customer that came through the door, hoping it would be Scorpia. And Scorpia wasn’t at the next 8am either, or at the cafe during any of Catra’s shifts.

Making it back to her room after another unsuccessful day of not seeing Scorpia, Catra sat on her bed with a sigh. What was she supposed to do? Flopping down on the bed Catra stared up at the off white of her rooms popcorn ceiling. Catra would try one more week to hopefully see Scorpia.

And Catra’s patient paid off. At their 8am the next week Scorpia was there. Catra almost choked on the cup of coffee she was drinking when she saw Scorpia sitting there. Collecting herself, Catra made her way to their seats and met Scorpia’s smile with one of her own. Scorpia’s smile quickly faded however. 

“Hey… friend.” Catra awkwardly said as she took a seat.

As class starts, Catra starts to say more, asking how Scorpia was, where she had been but combined with students around them shushing her and Scorpia’s lack of response, Catra gives up. Sinking down in her seat, she waits for class to end.

When class warps up Scorpia is up immediately and tries to leave but Catra is just as fast, grabbing the larger woman’s arm to stop her. “Hey, wait!”

Catra knows Scorpia could easily break from her grip so she quickly takes her chance to speak.

“Hey look I know I sorta fucked up but…,” Catra struggles for words not used to doing this, “Look just, I want to… make it up to you so, stop by the cafe tomorrow all right? Around noon. I know you might not want to but, just please show up, you can decide to leave then if you want.”

Scorpia is silent another moment before sighing. “Maybe. I- I gotta go to my next class now.” And she leaves. Catra doesn’t see the small smile that starts to form on Scorpia’s face.


	10. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra messed up and she knew it. She wasn't used to apologizing but she had to hop her skills would be good enough to get herself back into Scorpia's good graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wakes from the dead* Here's two chapters! Sorry for the unexpected and prolonged absence. I didn't mean to but *gestures vaguely* life, ya know?

Arriving at the cafe, Scorpia was nervous. Her eyes darted around the space like a frightened animal. Catra isn’t anywhere to be seen. Scorpia almost wanted to run, turn back and leave, what if Catra wasn’t going to show up? But no, Catra wouldn’t have gone through so much effort to get Scorpia here if she planned on not showing up.

The cafe was fairly busy at this time so Scorpia didn’t realise that Catra _was_ already at the cafe until she was getting Scorpia’s attention and waving her over. As she took a seat with Catra, she tried to keep her nerves at bay and her excitement beneath the surface. Taking a seat, they looked awkwardly at each other and then away, back and forth for what felt like minutes but was most likely only a few seconds, a few seconds that were quickly broken up by one of the waitresses coming over with two drinks and a muffin.

Once the waitress left, the pair were left in an awkward silence once more. Finally, playing with her drink, Catra opened her mouth to speak, a rush of words leaving her.

“I kinda just ordered what I saw you get before cuz I realized I don’t know what you like, so I hope it’s alright. And I realize I may have made you feel bad, I think I made you sad and look, I just appreciate you taking notes for me and stuff even when I never asked. I mean, I should probably be going to class since it’s for my major.”

Catra took a deep breath and Scorpia used that moment to pick up her drink, beginning to sip it as she watched Catra.

“So, ugh I’m not used to this whole thing. So, I guess… I am trying to say I appreciate you being a friend so I hope you aren't angry with me.” Out of breath and nervous Catra then starts to take a huge sip from her own drink.

Scorpia looks at her drink and muffin, then at Catra’s nervous face, and smiles at her. 

“So, we are friends?”

Catra looks up at her and is at a loss for a second before saying, “Yeah of course, isn't that what I said!?”

Scorpia laughs before picking up her drink and lifting it, “Cheers to friendship!”

Fumbling with her own drink, Catra follows suit, lifting her drink up too. After a sip Scorpia grabs the muffin before saying, “I accept your peace offering but you really should come to class, I won't be taking extra notes anymore. We can study together, instead.” 

The relief is visible on Catra’s face and she quickly agrees with Scorpia’s statement. With a sigh of relief and a nervous smile that quickly disappears once Scorpia takes notice, they enjoy their drinks, eventually working up the courage to slip back into the easy rapport they once had.


	11. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia comes to a revelation but is at a loss for what to do about her predicament.

After their lunch and subsequent reconciliation, things between Catra and Scorpia were… good. Some of their friends might even have said it was going better than good. At least once a week the pair would have lunch at the cat cafe where Catra worked.

With their happiness, the end of the spring semester neared. Spinella and Scorpia would still have regular study sessions with Bow, Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta. Catra would even join in occasionally, but if she spent more time watching Scorpia than actually studying, well no one said anything. And it seemed everyone’s hard work paid off as they all passed their finals that semester. And of course, Scorpia brought Catra coffee the morning of their exam too.

With summer now here, much of the group stayed for classes while others went home for a well deserved break. Catra was staying, both for classes and for work, while Scorpia on the other hand was going home for the few months until fall, and more wrestling practice was here. Their goodbyes were probably the most awkward compared to saying goodbye to their friends. Yes, both would call and text over the break, but both Scorpia and Catra felt like they were on the edge of unknown territory. Neither could tell you why, however.

Standing in Catra’s room the pair would look at each other, look away and repeat, not knowing what to say. Eventually one of them found some words and the tension eased for the moment. One thing they agreed on was while summer meant at least a little bit of a break, they also couldn’t wait for it to be over so they could see everyone again. Whether Catra wanted to say “so she could see Scorpia again,” no one would know.

Another awkward silence started to overtake the two, and Catra turned to pet her cat who had jumped onto the bed behind her. Scorpia started to take a step. Leaning forward as if she wanted to walk right up to Catra, close enough to hug. And while Scorpia usually had no issues with that, she was a hugger after all and a damn good one, this moment felt different to her, dare she say more intimate? And it was, at least to herself she knew for sure, because at that moment she didn’t just want to hug Catra, she wanted to ask Catra to be her girlfriend.

Scorpia’s doubts surfaced however, and she chickened out, taking a step back before Catra could turn to face her again and notice their proximity. Mouth suddenly dry, Scorpia rushed out a goodbye to Catra before making her escape. She felt like a fool, and her feelings were all muddled.

Being back home definitely made her feel better but that night as she lay in bed, the messy feelings resurfaced. Luckily Scorpia knew just the people who could help. Scorpia opened up a group chat with Adora, Glimmer and Bow. Taking a deep breath, Scorpia started to type out her feelings and thoughts, ending with what she almost did while saying goodbye to Catra.

With it being so late Scorpia didn’t expect an answer so she silenced her phone before drifting off to sleep. Unaware to her however, her message had instantly been received by the other three, and its contents were something they couldnt ignore. Upon waking up Scorpia had strings of messages waiting for her in the groupchat, sometimes essays from the three.

Glimmer sent the last message that night and it summed up exactly what Scorpia had to do.

_**Glimmer** _

You LOVE her Scorpia! TELL her! And don’t you dare say any of that “she dont like me back” or “why would she want to be with me” crap, alright? YOU ARE AMAZING. And if Catra can’t see that then that’s her loss. But I have it on good authority that she does like you. REALLY REALLY likes you!

And just a reminder: ALL OF US WILL KICK HER ASS IF SHE HURTS YOU Okay? ;D I think we all know what you gotta do so if you need help to make something all romantic and jazz, then let me know cuz i will be there in A HEART BEAT

Skidhasidhaisdhiashd love you <3

Smiling down at her phone Scorpia typed out:

_**Scorpia** _

<3 Thanks Guys :’)


End file.
